Many different applications are possible for ionization systems. For example, it is, desirable to form a pumpless, low mass sampling system for a mass spectrometer.
Conventional mass spectrometers often use “hard” techniques of producing ion fragments, in which certain parts of the molecule are forcibly removed, to form the fragmented ion. For example, the fragments may be produced by ultraviolet, radioactive, and/or thermal electron ionization techniques. Some of these techniques, and specifically the thermal technique, may require a vacuum to enhance the life of the filament source.
Different systems which use ionization are known. A quadrupole and magnetic sector/time of flight system ionizes a sample to determine its content. These devices, have limitations in both operation and size. Many devices of this type may operate over only a relatively small mass sampling range. These devices may also suffer from efficiency issues, that is the ions might not be efficiently formed.
Many of these systems also require a very high vacuum to avoid ion collisions during passage through the instrument. For example, the systems may require a vacuum of the level of such as 10−6 Torr. A vacuum pump must be provided to maintain this vacuum. The vacuum pump consumes power, may be heavy, and also requires a relatively leak free environment. This clashes with the usual desire to miniaturize the size of such a device.
Other applications could be desirable for ionization, if an ionization system were sufficiently small. However, the existing ionization systems have problems and difficulties in fabrication which has prevented them from being used in certain applications.